In the power electronics field, for example, a transformer having a pair of coils which are disposed so as to face each other is under development.
Disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-11531) is a transformer having a pair of inductors. One inductor and the other inductor are disposed to face each other at positions 180 degrees apart around the central axis as the axis of rotation.